


The Greatest Dare

by mamamoofic, WHEEvon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamoofic/pseuds/mamamoofic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHEEvon/pseuds/WHEEvon
Summary: What started out as a dare... will it end as one? "Silly girl, did you think that I actually loved you?"





	The Greatest Dare

_ <Prologue> _

“See that bartender over there?” Bringing the intricate glass filled with Mojito to her mouth, my company at the bar today downed her drink effortlessly.

 

Half drunk, I nodded in reply.

 

“Her name is Jung Wheein. The renowned Ice Princess over here. Every day there are hundreds of suitors headed towards her with bouquets but none has ever been accepted. No matter girl or guy, none has ever succeeded. Such a pity, her good looks are never claimed by anyone.”

 

“No one?” I raised my brows, surprised that I have not heard of her even though I am one of the best players around the area.

 

“Yeah.” Brushing her long dark hair onto her right shoulder, she continued. “Even your rival, Eric didn’t even get a word out from her that is not related to the drinks.”

 

“Oh…” I nodded once again, as though in reply to Hyejin’s words. However, deep down I knew that I was more captivated by this mysterious girl before me rather than the words.

 

_Ice Princess…_

_Sounds interesting..._

 

“Who’s that sitting on my regular seat?” A familiar annoying voice rang at my ears way before the face of its owner appeared before my eyes.

 

“Long time no see my rival.” Swirling my glass of Black Russian, I gave an insincere wave towards the uninvited guest without even looking away from the beautiful lady standing behind the bar.

 

“You’re not even at my level to be known as my rival.” With a snort, Eric stood in front of me as he gestured for me to get up from the seat. “Butt out Moon Byulyi.”

 

“I guess you haven’t heard. The new girl you’re courting now was one of my ex-girlfriends… I wonder if she will be here today to see your embarrassed face.” I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. “What’s her name again?”

 

“Minah?” With another snort following with a smirk on his face, Eric grabbed the glass in my hands and took a sip from it. “Oh wells, if there’s a thing I’m sure of, she has never loved you.”

 

“Whatever.” Snatching the glass back, I threw it on the counter and gestured for another to replace my Black Russian tainted by this rude man over here. “What matters is that you’re hooked on one of my old socks.”

 

“At least she’s a pair that fits me. Poor you, frequently changing yet never found the right one.” Just as the words reached my ears, he too delivered a light punch onto my shoulder as though taunting for a fight.

 

“I’m a well-known player, and I keep to my name.” I cleared my throat before brushing away any dirty remnants on my jacket from that degrading punch. “Just like you who frequently keeps to your name of being the one that gets dumped… Guess it wouldn’t be long till I get the message that a girl has dumped you, again.”

 

“If you’re really the best player, try playing our Ice Princess over there.” With a smirk on his face, he pointed towards the lady standing behind the bar. “I worry that you may be the one who gets frostbite instead.”

 

“Sounds like a dare.” I raised my brows, clearly displeased that he was looking down on me.

 

“If you can do it, I’ll offer you my best friend’s number. Kim Yongsun, the girl whom you have been dying to date yet never got the chance to. Just a heads up, she’s returning to Korea on her birthday.” Waving his phone in front of me, he was clearly baiting me.

 

“Game on.” At that, I stood up from the barstool.

 

_ <The End> _

Once again, I raised the empty glass above my head, signaling towards the temporarily hired bartender at the club tonight to deliver yet another glass of Black Russian. This is the fifth glass that I am downing yet the pain right at my chest showed no signs of subsiding, or even decreasing.

 

_Perhaps I need a drink stronger than this…_

_Or perhaps I just need to clear my head…_

_Or it’s just…_

_Her…_

 

**_Flashback to the earlier part of the evening…_ **

“You look like you’re covered in frostbites Moon Byulyi.” The annoying voice reached me even before its annoying owner showed up in front of me. Stepping right into my vision field, Eric strode confidently towards me with a lady who used to be my ex-girlfriend, linking arms with him. “Someone seems to be caught too deeply in our Ice Princess’ charms that she has forgotten the fact that all of these lovey-dovey things are just a show in order to fulfill a dare given to the so-called ‘greatest player in the area’?”

 

_Everyone is looking at us…_

_What should I do now…_

 

Knowing clearly that I cannot bring myself into embarrassment at this moment, I turned towards my company deep in thought. Unknowingly, my grasp loosened while I struggled in my thoughts and her hands gradually slid out of mine.

 

“Silly girl, did you think that I actually loved you?” Words tumbled out of my mouth before I even had a clear train of thought. Avoiding her eyes, I reached for the necklace at her neck. With my eyes focused on the rose-gold pendant, I pulled off the necklace from her easily. Intricately carved with our names—Wheein & Byul, the heart-shaped pendant rested comfortably in my palms. Ironically, I was the one that was uncomfortable.

 

As I turned to answer Eric’s words somewhat confidently, my vision unwillingly caught the tears that welled up in her eyes. With that, an unexplained sharp pain grew within my chest.

 

Before I could even reply to Eric’s question, the said Ice Princess that had been keeping her silence all these while spoke up.

 

“Silly girl, did you think that I loved you too? I expect to see 10 million deposited to my account tonight Eric Nam.” With what seemed like a smirk on her face, Wheein turned around and started to make her way out of the noisy club.

 

_There was definitely a tinge of hurt that shone in her eyes before it was replaced by that cold, blank stare…_

_Why would she…_

_Why would she make up such a lie before me?_

 

**_Flashback to how it started …_ **

It has been two days ever since I took notice of this petite lady standing behind the bar. Yet, just like what Hyejin told me that day, no words were exchanged between us except for the few times I sought her attention for another cup of my regular drink. Even then, she never looked up from the special drinks she was making nor started a light conversation.

 

_Right…_

_Ice Princess…_

_She does act like one…_

The dim orange light in the bar could not dull her beauty, but rather enhanced the uniquely carved features on her face. Her alluring eyes coupled with the eyeliner further brought out her charms. The eyeliner was drawn not too thick like those of the girls who frequent the clubs, just the right thickness in between an innocent baby girl and a seductress out to hunt. Of all of her that caught my eye, there’s just this one unique little thing that I could never erase from my memory-- the small dent on her right cheek that seems to deepen each time I see her, taunting me to give it a touch in order to confirm its presence. As though following the instructions up in my head, the dimple seemed to make a turn and inched closer towards me. I blinked my eyes in surprise, but the vision only made its way nearer.

 

“I see you have been staring at me for a while.” An angel-like voice snapped me out of my thoughts, only to have my eyes met with its owner.

 

With one hand supporting her head, she shone a smile that deepened her dimple as she placed a glass filled with pinkish liquid before me.

 

“A drink only made for you. I name it ‘Caught in love’.” She said curiosity filled her eyes as her head continued to rest in her in hand. It seemed as though I was the mystery that she was trying to figure out.

 

Without breaking the eye contact between us, I brought the glass to my lips. The cold liquid slipped right into my mouth, leaving behind a distinct taste. “Areally unique taste.” I licked my lips, deliberately putting a slight pause before I continued. “Sweet at the beginning, slightly bitter as it rolls in the mouth, yet ends with an amazingly refreshing and sweet aftertaste.”

 

“That’s love, isn’t it? Sweet at the beginning; bitter as misunderstanding arises. In the end, however, love conquers it all and brings the relationship to a new level.”

 

Unknowingly, I nodded. As a player, I never knew much about love, yet I could not help myself from agreeing with her words. It was as though her drink had placed a spell on me.

 

_Or maybe it’s her who had cast a spell on me…_

 

A long silence ensued and even so, her eyes shone with confidence and never once broke away from mine.

 

“Why a special drink for me then?” I took the glass before her eyes and swirled it slightly. It was an attempt to bring down her confidence with my somewhat nonchalant attitude, yet it did not seem to work. “I take that as you’re interested in making me a regular of yours?”

 

“Well, I only make drinks for pretty ladies” She shrugged her shoulders, dimple deepening as she smiled while shooting a wink towards me.

 

_She’s really beautiful…_

 

“I’m really honored that you find me pretty. You’re not too bad yourself.” I took another sip from the glass.

 

“Well, the most precious thing in the world is the heart that holds the purest love for a special one.” Her finger traced the brim of my glass and slowly down the sides before tracing on my index finger. “And that’s what I like.”

 

“Hmm?” I shot her a puzzled look.

 

“So you’re pretty.” Leaving a tap on my nose, her hand returned to her sides. That bright smile on her face will forever be etched in my memory.

 

“Sorry?” I asked again, this time even more confused by her explanation.

 

“I’ve seen you around our Piano Bar several nights with different girls each night.” She got back into her work, arranging and wiping the already shining glasses. “You’re beautiful, so the girls are drawn to you.”

 

“You shouldn’t be calling anyone with that kind of history pretty or beautiful, girl.” I laughed, surprised that a bartender could be this naïve when she had been working in these places.

 

“Why not?” She replied innocently, eyes still focused on the wine glass in her hands.

 

“It doesn’t make sense, and it’s dangerous.” I stood up from my barstool and made my way behind the bar. Within seconds, I was standing behind the Ice Princess, leaning on the back counter. “You know, the kind of trouble those words can bring.”

 

“Trouble?” She turned around, not a tinge of surprise to see me standing right behind her. “You mean like this?” Her hands reached towards my loose tie and pulled me closer towards her. Our eyes met as we were left inches apart.

 

_It’s all a game Moon Byulyi._

_This is just a game_

_Just a game…_

“Or do you mean this?” Her words were more like hisses as she brought our lips just a strand of hair apart.

 

_Or not…_

 

“Shall I do it or not?” A smirk grew on her face and it was as though the time has stopped for us.

 

None of us moved an inch. We were so close I could feel her breath blowing at my lips, yet neither of us was taking the step to break this tension. Our breaths slowly synchronized, though definitely hastened.

 

“You know that I’m a player but you’re still playing such games with me?” My heart raced with our close proximity, but I will not falter before a mere lady. “You know I wouldn’t hesitate to claim your lips.”

 

“Playing around is a way to prevent investing love in others, just to keep waiting for that special one. Sounds ironic, but it’s the purest way of love. And that’s what I like.” Her words were no longer processed in my head for all I felt was the warm air brushing against my lips.

 

Each breath was seducing me to claim the lady before me. Yet, I could not for this advancement was not the usual I have with any other girls.

 

_Get a hold of yourself, Moon Byulyi!_

 

I swallowed hard, a weak attempt to gather myself. “Even if you might just become another plaything of mine?”

 

“I’m not. And you know it.”

 

That was the last straw, and temptation took over.

 

_That’s right, it all seemed too easy…_

_Why would a renowned Ice Princess open up to another so easily?_

 

**_Back to the present…_ **

“I heard the show just now was for me?” I looked towards the direction of the sweet angel-like voice that was definitely different from the one which I had been used to for the past two weeks. “It’s a pity I only caught the lady walking out.”

 

_Go away._

_I’m not in the mood to play today._

_Just…_

_Go away._

 

Deliberately giving her a cold shoulder, I took a sip from my new glass that was delivered seconds ago.

 

“You’re acting a little weird here, my dear.” Her hand held onto my glass, fingers just inches away from touching mine. Seductively, she pulled the glass in her direction and took a sip from the other end without taking the glass away from my hands. “Since it was a dare for my number, shouldn’t you be more inviting towards me? Or is this another game of yours at playing hard to get, Miss Player? Just like the last game we had during my farewell party at the beach years ago?”

 

“I guess the alcohol got me.” I stood up from the couch, clearly sober even after downing six glasses of one of the strongest cocktails.

 

Yongsun stared right at me, clearly confused at my current actions that were in the opposite of what a human would do to their crushes.

 

“Or perhaps, it’s just that you’re no longer on my interest list.” At that, I walked out of the club with clear footsteps that would leave anyone in bewilderment if they had heard just how many glasses of cocktail I had downed. The pain in my heart never once subsided. Even as I walked out of the bar, the pain at my chest only increased as the earlier scenes continued to play out in my head.

 

_Home._

_I want to go home._

_I’m going home._

 

_ <The Beginning> _

Standing in front of the door, I rummaged through my bag.

 

_Nope, it isn’t in the small pocket._

_Neither is it in the back pocket._

_Where…_

_Just where did it go?_

 

I raised my hand, fingers lacking the much-needed accuracy as I pressed the doorbell.

 

“Why did you come here?” Annoyance was the only thing I could hear from her voice. That angel, or should I say the little witch who brought me under her spell seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

 

“To find the one thing that I lost.” I took a step forward, reducing the distance between us down to mere inches.

 

“And what’s that?” Her face tilted upwards as she stared straight through my eyes. Even so, all that I saw in her eyes were a blank, as though she had hidden all her feelings so deep I could no longer gain access to it.

 

_Tell me that you’re hurt by my words._

_Tell me and I’ll take them all back now._

_Tell me that those words you said at the club were not the truth and I’ll let you be back by my side._

 

“I don’t remember you leaving anything behind in my apartment.” Seeing that I had not given her a reply, Wheein’s hands reached for the doorknob as she took a step back, pushing the door to a close.

 

_No, Jung Wheein._

_You loved me._

_You must have loved me._

Almost instinctively, I pushed the door open with all my might. “Jung Wheein.” Tightly gripping onto her wrist, I gathered my courage to seek the answer to the question that was up in my head all night. “Is our memories together only worth that 10 million?”

 

“Why?” Our eye contact was interrupted as Wheein shoved my hand aside. “Or do you find that our memories together are more equivalent to that phone number you got from Eric’s friend?”

 

I should not be surprised that Wheein had heard it all, yet I could not help myself. “How did you know?”

 

“I didn’t want to believe it when Eric approached me with that 10 million deal. I could have easily made you embarrassed with other methods, and got that money on hand way before you said those words. Yet I didn’t. Why?” The long gone feelings seemed to have found their way back into her as she looked up at me with the same eyes I saw back at the club. The two eyes filled with tears threatening to escape any second. “Because I believed in you, I believed that our love over the past two weeks was real and not just a dare. But tonight, for a mere 8 numbers, you threw those memories away.” With that, droplets flowed right down her cheeks.

 

As though it was programmed within me, my left hand reached towards her cheeks. With every tear I wiped away, the stinging pain in my heart only grew. “That number, I didn’t take it. Even if the number is offered to me, I will not even take a glance at it. Why would I, when the most important number has been etched in my head.”

 

Right hand placed at her waist, I pulled Wheein into my embrace.

 

“What are you doing?!” Our faces were inches apart as she looked up towards me. Though her words seemed to be rejecting my advances, she didn’t seem to be struggling out of my grasp.

 

“I’m sorry.” Leaning my forehead on hers, I tightened the embrace and brought my eyes to a close, afraid of seeing her response to my actions. “I dug through my memories the whole night, seeking the answer as to whom I really loved. It was then I realized. All that was between you and I weren’t just a dare. It wasn’t a game. Our relationship was too real I want to have it continue on forever. I wanted to find my way home, only to realize that my home was the place where you’re at. Rummaging through my bag, all I wanted was to return you the ‘heart’ I took back, only to realize that I’ll never be able to because I have never taken it back from you. All night long, the necklace may have been with me, but my heart was on you.”

 

As my eyelids fluttered open, slightly embarrassed at what I was about to say. “I’m sorry that this is late, but I love you. I really do.”

 

“Silly girl, I did actually love you.” Her dimpled smile returned. Seeing those lips arching upwards, I felt a sense of relief. It was as though sunlight seeped through curtains and brightened up my world.

 

“I had only loved you,” she said just before her luscious lips met with mine.

 

_ <Epilogue> _

“So which of the cocktails do you want to talk about today?” Without looking up at the owner of the voice, I had already recognized him from his footsteps.

 

“You know my goal is the one who makes the drink and not the drink itself.” The same old barstool made a creaky sound as he took a seat. 

 

“You’re not my goal though.” Placing his usual glass of Foolproof Fall before him, I pointed towards her, the same lady who is accompanied by a new girl today. “She is.”

 

“Moon Byulyi? Not again. Don’t tell me that even the newcomer is interested in her as well!” He sighed before bring my hand down and holding onto it. “Forget her, she’s a player. She will never give her true heart to one. The previous bartender had her heart in shreds when she decided to tender her resignation. I’m different from her Miss bartender.”

 

With all my strength, I wriggled my hand out from his grasp. I shook my head and shoved all his claims aside for I knew best what the girl has been thinking. “She has already given her true heart to one, just that the one has always kept her on a long waiting list.”

 

Eric sighs, bring his glass of break up cocktail to his mouth. “People are always fascinated by those that they can’t have.”

 

“No, she’s just too captivated by one to look at the others around her.” Once again I countered his claims, eyes focused on wiping the glasses in front of me.

 

“And you’re going to keep yourself on her waiting list? What for? For her to be a player that she is and dump you one day?” Without even waiting for my reply, Eric downed his drink and stood up to leave the bar.

 

_One day she will realize that the waitlist is not a place for her._

_That girl who has given me hope deserves much better than the waiting list._

_My heart is her place and had always been waiting for her._

 

**_Flashback to the night Byulyi Changed Wheein’s life …_ **

“The unique separation between the two drinks brings out the most beautiful color of B-52” The exasperated senior threw the tainted glass of B-52 in front of my eyes. The insults that followed were not any softer than the ones thrown at me earlier in the night. “Why in the world would you mix them together with that filthy silver spoon?! Why do you even want to be a bartender with that lousy talent of yours?!”

 

“I’m sorry I thought…”Once again, I bowed down apologetically for that has been the umpteenth time I made a mistake in this fellowship.

 

“Shush!” Pointing towards the far end of the beach bar, the senior bartender ordered me to get myself out of his vision. “Get out of my way and move to that corner!”

 

I stood right at the dark corner and busied myself with the already shining glasses, for that was the only thing I had done without mistakes throughout the past three months of fellowship.

 

“Give me a drink.” A young lady took her seat at the bar, seemingly tired from mingling too much at the beach party,

 

“But I’m still under training…” I replied, knowing surely that my concoction of a drink at this moment would only bring me greater trouble.

 

“I said give me a drink.” The silver-haired lady looked towards me, eyes weary. “Any.”

 

_Something must have happened back there at the party…_

_She must be desperate for a drink to relieve her pain that she doesn’t even care that I’m just a newbie…_

 

With that thought in my head, I got down to work. Minutes later, a glass of brownish liquid was placed before the young lady.

 

“Here,” I said, voice wavering as this had been the first drink I served to a customer even after three months of fellowship. “Black Russian, one of the strongest cocktails but does not taste too heavy.”

 

She took a sip from the glass, nodding slightly before looking up towards me. “A new drink from a new bartender tonight.” Surprisingly, a smile appeared on her face. “Why, of all the drinks you chose to offer this?”

 

“You look like you want to forget about something that is bothering you, but in fact, you don’t want to erase any memories of it.” Somewhat uncertain about my theory, I smiled back at her sheepishly.

 

“You’re a novice but definitely talented.” With another sip, her smile grew even wider where her nose wrinkles with her smile. “A good bartender becomes the best, not when the drinks they make is superb, but rather, is when the drinks made offer consolation to the customer who came to drown their sorrows or the embedded joy in the drinks served at an after party.”

 

“But I…” I turned towards the senior bartender, once again recalling all the ridiculous mistakes that I have made over the past three months.

 

“You’re good at this.” Cupping my cheeks, the lady before me turned my head back to face her. Leaving our faces inches apart, she looked into my eyes as though planting her thoughts within me via eye contact. “Trust me, you will definitely make a really good bartender.”

 

_What’s wrong with you, Jung Wheein?!_

_Is your heart even supposed to race at such a time?!_

 

“Especially when a pretty lady like you is the bartender, I bet all the guy, girls and gays will all flock to that one popular bar with you in it.” With those words being said, I could already feel the temperature around me started to rise indefinitely. The tip of my ears must have been embarrassingly red.

_Is this some form of flirting?_

_Is a pretty lady like her hitting on me?_

 

“Does that include you?” Before I had even processed my thoughts, the words have already left my mouth.

 

_Jung Wheein?!_

_What are you even talking about?!_

“You bet.” She laughed, nose wrinkles once again emerging.

 

I can’t help but smile at her words.

 

Or was it, smile at her?


End file.
